User talk:Fandyllic
Hi there, Fandyllic! Welcome to our Diablo Wiki, and thank you for your contribution on Talk:Diablo III! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Danrr! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Danrr (Talk) 21:47, 7 July 2010 ::The wordmark you made looks great. Really good job! The former wordmark was just a placeholder that I never got around to replacing because I didn't have the time. - [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 20:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Helping out You are right, I am pretty much the only active admin here. No, I'm not in the D3 beta. As far as helping out, I don't really think there is much administrative work that needs to be done, I have no trouble handling the vandals currently. If you have some other plans you want to implement involving CSS or something, I suppose we could discuss that further, but otherwise, I don't really need help. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 01:22, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Well of course you can add more content, a wiki can always use more content, whether there's a new game on the horizon or not. If you want something specific to do, the D3 class spells all need to be added properly with a new D3 spell template box, this is a big project I've be procrastinating on that I wouldn't mind seeing someone else do. All the necessary data can be found in Blizzard's knowledge base. If you would rather see to an easier task, the Followers page needs an updated rewrite and each of the specific followers' articles I pretty much plagiarized off the official site (I don't know if the beta features the followers or not, but their pages need to be rewritten by somebody that knows what they are talking about). Blogs are fun and all, and if you enjoy writing them, go ahead on those too, but they don't really add to the wiki much if you know what I mean. :As for getting me into the beta, sure, I won't turn it down, but quite honestly it isn't that important to me, so don't stress yourself over it just for my sake. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:18, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, if you are still looking for something to help out with around here, I could use someone who has played Diablo III to clean up all the articles in Category:Diablo_III_Items. I don't know how many of those items actually need their own articles, but even assuming they all do, they need some sort of text body. If you want to help out with this task, add a description for each item or some sort of relevant information about it. Be sure to add at least one link as well to keep them off the . If the article is completely unnecessary, just slap on the template and I will remove them. Of course, if you don't want to take on this duty, that's ok too. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:40, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'll take a look at items. Hopefully the official item DB matches the current state of the game. I'll also look at the spell thing when the spells seem to be more stabilized. Blizzard has been making some scary major changes lately, so doing too much work might be a waste of time. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8 Feb 2012 3:10 PM Pacific